The Quest for Love
by isabellelightwoodfan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are ready to take a step forward and embrace their destinies but will they be allowed to do so? Better than the summary sounds, I promise. Rated M because I am paranoid and there will be some adult language and situations later.
1. Chapter 1: From this moment on

Title: The Quest for Love

Pairing: Annabeth and Percy

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are ready to take a step forward and embrace their destinies but will they be allowed to do so?

Rating: M (for Adult themes and language)

AN: This isn't really taking The Heroes of Olympus series into account, why? I haven't read Mark of Athena yet. It should be more less compliant I suppose, at least through MOA. Please no one point out inconsistencies with Heroes of Olympus, please? Thanks. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 1: From this moment on…

Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand watching the sun set behind the trees. There walking by the Lake and neither were talking much. They were just enjoying the moment.

"I am excited about next week," Annabeth said breaking their long and comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"I am surprised your mom and Paul asked me to go," Annabeth commented.

"Why?" Percy asked feeling surprised. His mom and Annabeth got along so well it was scary. It was unnatural that his mother and his girlfriend got along so well. It was Sally Jackson's idea for Annabeth to accompany them to Montauk.

"You and your girlfriend sleeping under the same roof?" Annabeth exclaimed in faux shock.

Even thought Annabeth was joking Percy could feel a blush rise into his cheeks at her implication. Truth was Percy and Annabeth hadn't done much that his mother could complain about. There was kissing…lots of kissing…and there was touching and fondling that he was sure his mother wouldn't be wild about. However they hadn't gone that far especially considering they had been together for a while and they were both 19 years old. Not that Percy didn't want to in fact he did want to…very much. Sometimes when he looked at Annabeth all could think about is what it would be like to make love to her but he didn't want to push her. Not only that but they didn't really have any opportunities. They couldn't do much at camp. When they weren't at camp they were at Percy's mom apartment. Percy didn't see any need to be impatient there would be time for all that.

"Percy!" Annabeth said loudly as she pinched his arm.

"Ow!" Percy replied rubbing the spot she injured. "What's your damage?"

"I was talking to you and you spaced," Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry," Percy exhaled. There was something he wanted to ask Annabeth. He had intended to ask her when they were at Montauk next week. But standing here by the lake watching this beautiful sunset it felt like this was the moment. This was the place he and Annabeth fell in love. He cleared his throat and fished around in his pocket. Percy's fingers found a small velvet box.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked sounding concerned. She squeezed his fingers and smiled at him. "You look pale and your hand is all sweaty."

Percy chuckled and he realized how nervous he sounded. "I need to ask you something," Percy started. "It's…this is tough…"

"What?" Annabeth's voice was ripping with concern. "Are you…is everything…ok?"

Percy stopped walking. He turned and looked at his girlfriend. He was struck by how lovely she looked in this low light. Her skin was smooth and tan. Her hair was curly and just little but frizzy in this humidity. Her eyes were astonishingly grey and sparkling in the glow of the almost gone sun. "Everything is fine," he assured her. He took one of her tiny hands in his large one, "At least I think everything is ok." He pulled the dark velvet box out of his pocket and lowered himself to the ground. He balanced on one knee and opened the box. Percy avoided Annabeth's eyes as he asked," Annabeth Chase, I have loved for as long as I can remember and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife."

Annabeth was silent which for Annabeth was quite a feat. Tears were welling up in large gray eyes and she seemed to be trembling. She opened her mouth and then she closed it.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered. He squeezed her hand, "Say something?"

"I don't know what to say?" Annabeth whispered. She looked at the ring in Percy's hand. "This is gorgeous. Where did you get it?'

"Umm.." Percy was having trouble putting words together. He was so sure she would say yes and now he was frightened she would say no. They were too young. This was crazy. "Paul."

"Paul?" Annabeth repeated.

Percy nodded. His legs were starting to hurt. "Paul and I went to a store and we picked it out. Paul paid for it and I am going to pay him back later. I was going to finance it but Paul said that isn't a good way to start out married life. So…he paid for it."

"Paul knows…and your mom?" Annabeth asked still looking at the ring.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, I talked to my mom and Paul a few weeks ago. They are really happy." Percy tried to reposition himself but his legs were burning a little. "Are…are you trying to figure out a way to say no or let me down gently? If so then just say it because I feel like an idiot and my legs hurt and I probably ruined our relationship."

"No," Annabeth said and then she covered her mouth when she saw Percy wince. "I don't mean no, I mean no I am not saying no."

Percy shook his head, "What?" he demanded. "What are you saying to me? Was that English?"

Annabeth giggled and then she squeezed his hand, "I am saying yes. I want to be your wife. I want it more than anything." She took pulled on Percy's hand and he stood up. He took her delicate hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "It looks perfect, huh?"

The ring was a three stone diamond ( tiny diamonds not even ¼ carat) with a white gold band and some tiny diamonds on the band. It didn't cost as much as he would have liked to pay. He wanted to give her the world. "It's not much," he admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth shook her head and lifted her hand up and stared at her finger, "I have no idea what you are talking about Percy Jackson. This ring is perfect."

Percy grinned, "So you are happy?" He confirmed. "Really and truly happy?"

Annabeth laughed, "Of course I am happy." She took Percy's hand and they started walking again.

"When did you want to get married?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "We don't have to do it immediately we can wait," he suggested. "You have that internship coming up and I know you want to focus"

"Remind me to thank Paul for getting me that internship." She told Percy.

"You already thanked him," Percy reminded her.

"I can't thank him enough," Annabeth sighed. She looked at Percy with her eyebrows raised, "You want to wait?"

Percy shook his head, "I thought you would want to wait and take our time. You're so wise and cautious, you know. I would be willing to marry you tomorrow."

Annabeth put her head against his shoulder and made a happy sound. She was smiling from ear to ear. It made him happy to make her happy. But just minutes later Percy noticed her smile faded a little. "What's wrong?" he teased. "Change your mind already?"

Annabeth shook her head but she looked sad, "I am just scared." She told him.

"Scared of what?" Percy asked. "Being married to me? I think a lot of people would be scared of that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "A comedian, eh? Don't quit your day job, Jackson."

"What are you scared of?" Percy pushed her.

"I don't know," Annabeth hedged but Percy felt like she wasn't telling him something. "I guess I am worried that it isn't going to be that easy."

Percy nodded, "Life as a half blood is never easy." Percy agreed. But he hoped this time she was wrong and they would live happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2: Protocol

Title: The Quest for Love

Pairing: Annabeth and Percy

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are ready to take a step forward and embrace their destinies but will they be allowed to do so?

AN: This isn't really taking The Heroes of Olympus series into account, why? I haven't read Mark of Athena yet. It should be more less compliant I suppose, at least through MOA. Please no one point out inconsistencies with Heroes of Olympus, please? Thanks. Oh, and Annabeth is feeling a little out of character to me. I will try and correct that. I am not sure if their is ever a reference in the Percy Jackson books to half bloods marrying. I am also not sure if their is a reference in actual mythology to such an occurrence but if their is and mine doesn't track then I am sorry. Last but not least I do not have a beat and my spelling and grammar are..well...not great, so I apologize ahead of time if it is difficult to read. Thanks. Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 2: Protocol.

Percy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He slept great which for him was rare. He usually tossed and turned. But last night he lay down after his walk with Annabeth and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even change clothes.

Percy woke up early. He went and showered and prepared for the day. Annabeth was waiting outside of his cabin when he was done. He kissed her passionately and nearly knocked her off of her feet.

"Good morning to you too," Annabeth giggled.

"Hungry?" Percy asked. He started leading her to the dining pavilion. He stopped and turned to look at her when she wouldn't move. "Problem?"

Annabeth was biting her lower lip. Finally, she said," We **have** to tell Chiron about the engagement."

"I know," Percy said. "I planned to tell him." He noticed the look on her face, "What do you mean we **have** to tell him?"

"We aren't like a normal mortal couple, Percy. We are the children of gods. We can't just do whatever we want." Annabeth explained.

"Ok?" Percy said. He was confused. He felt like Annabeth was holding back something else. He wished she would just tell him whatever it was she wanted to say. "Let's go and tell him now."

Annabeth exhaled, "Great. Yes, let's go now" she said. Annabeth linked her arm through Percy's. The walk to Chiron's room was short. They were standing outside before they knew it. Before they went in Annabeth squeezed Percy's arm to get his attention. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"What?" Percy asked.

"That you would run off and marry me today if you could?" Annabeth's brow was furrowed.

Percy grinned and he kissed her cheek, "Yes, I did." He squared his shoulders, "Ready?"

Annabeth nodded, "Ready when you are."

The knocked on the door. Chiron opened the door seconds later. "Good morning children." He greeted them jovially. He was in his actual form, his centaur form. He rarely used his human form and almost never at camp. Percy was used to this form by now. "You are up and about early."

Percy nodded, "We need to talk to you. It's important."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Percy assured him. He took Annabeth's hand and showed Chiron her finger, "I asked Annabeth to marry me and she said yes."

Chiron smiled brightly, "Congratulations to you children," he said and he sounded extremely sincere, I could not be happier for you."

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Of course," Chiron told him as he squeezed Percy's shoulder in a fatherly fashion. He hesitated though as if he were afraid to say something .

"What?" Percy asked.

"Half bloods rarely get married," Chiron started. "Mostly because…well frankly most don't live long enough to and the ones who do usually live in the mortal world and they marry mortals. It is unusal and there are a few rules..Well, one big rule really."

Percy motioned for Chiron to continue.

"Before you and Annabeth can be officially engaged there is something you must do." Chiron told him. "You must ask you parents for permission," Chiron said.

Percy felt relieved for a second, "My mom and Paul are totally behind me they are even talking about helping us to buy an apartment and I talked to Annabeth's father…"

"You did?" Annabeth interrupted. She was really shocked that Percy had talked to her father and she had no idea. "When? How?"

"Um, yeah,' Percy told her with a sideways smile. "I talked to him a week ago. I called him on the phone." Percy looked back at Chiron and then it hit him. "When you said we need to get our parents' permission you don't mean Sally Jackson and Frederick Chase, do you?"

Chiron shook his head and said, "No, I mean your godly parents."

Percy groaned and said, "I am pretty sure Poseidon will be behind us. I don't see him having a problem but Athena… she hates me."

Annabeth shook her head," My mom doesn't hate you….she… she just thinks…"

Percy crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Ok, she thinks you are impertinent and impetuous and arrogant," Annabeth relented.

"I would agree with all of those except the arrogant," Percy replied. "I am not arrogant. I have the healthy self esteem befitting a ruggedly handsome young man and accomplished hero."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why did I say yes?" she asked.

"Because you adore me," Percy explained. "Like I said I am ruggedly handsome and an accomplished hero…"

"Sorry to interrupt this…whatever this is…" Chiron interjected. "But may I explain the correct protocol?"

"Go ahead," Percy said. He leaned against the wall and looked over at Annabeth who was avoiding his eyes and looking at the floor.

"You will need to meet with the Olympian gods and present your request." Chiron told them simply.

"All of them? All 12?" Percy demanded.

"Yes," Chiron replied.

Percy rubbed his temple and sighed deeply, "Ok, how do I arrange the meeting?" he asked.

"I will talk to Mr. D today and he will ask the gods when they can see you," Chiron answered.

"Are you going to tell him what we want to talk to the gods about?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded "Yes, but he will not tell them what it is you want." He saw Percy raise his eyebrows, "Really, he won't it is against the rules."

"I am sure they will know anyway," Percy shrugged. "We have been together a while." Percy looked at Annabeth, "You knew right? You knew we would have to ask?"

Annabeth was biting her fingernails," Yeah," she confessed. "That is why I hesitated. You thought I was considering saying no but that isn't true. The moment you asked my first thought was this is all I could want but then I remembered the rules and I…" Annabeth looked as though she might cry."I am not sure if she will say yes, Percy."

"What happens if she says no?" Percy asked looking between Chiron and Annabeth. "We can't get married? Do we have to break up."

"They can't make us break up," Annabeth assured him. "We can date whomever we please."

"But if she says no we can't be engaged? We can't get married?" Percy inquired.

"If she says no there is an option," Chiron said as if he didn't want to say it.

"What?" Percy asked feeling relieved.

"Well, if Athena says no and Poseidon says yes and you and Annabeth are determined then Zeus could overrule Athena and give his blessing. But I am sure he would only do that if Hera agreed."

Annabeth made a face, "Doubtful- she hates me."

Percy hung his head, "I guess we are screwed." He said feeling dejected.

Chiron put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Let's just see what happens." He said. "I will talk to Mr. D after breakfast. And I will let you know when the big meeting will take place."

"Ok," Percy replied. He tried to sound happy but he still felt defeated.

The three of them left the room and went to breakfast.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth decided not tell anyone of the engagement or their plans. Not even Grover or Tyson and that was hard. Annabeth put the ring on her camp half blood necklace and no one noticed it surprisingly. They tried not to think about it. Knowing Mr. D, it could be weeks or month,hell -it could be years, before they got their meeting.

Percy was shocked when Chiron approached him after dinner and told him, "Mr. D has set up a meeting for you in Olympus tomorrow -first thing."

"Really?" Percy was astonished. Mr. D usually did everything in his power to drive campers crazy and madness was his specialty after all.

"Are you ready?" Chiron asked. Percy appreciated the concern in Chiron's tone but at the same time it made him more nervous. He could tell that Chiron didn't think Athena would agree.

"Not really but I doubt I will ever be," Percy replied.

During the sing along he told Annabeth and she was excited but he could tell she was scared too. Percy kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Regardless of what they say I promise you will be my wife." Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and they tried to stay positive but each one had their doubts.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother May I?

Title: The Quest for Love

Pairing: Annabeth and Percy

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are ready to take a step forward and embrace their destinies but will they be allowed to do so?

AN: This isn't really taking The Heroes of Olympus series into account, why? I haven't read Mark of Athena yet. It should be more less compliant I suppose, at least through MOA. Please no one point out inconsistencies with Heroes of Olympus, please? Thanks. Oh, and Annabeth is feeling a little out of character to me. I will try and correct that. I am not sure if there is ever a reference in the Percy Jackson books to half bloods marrying. I am also not sure if there is a reference in actual mythology to such an occurrence but if there is and mine doesn't track then I am sorry. Last but not least I do not have a beat and my spelling and grammar are...well...not great, so I apologize ahead of time if it is difficult to read. Thanks. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mother May I?

Percy was standing by the border of Camp Half Blood fidgeting nervously. He was waiting for Chiron and Annabeth and he was so anxious he felt like he was coming out of his skin. Finally he saw Chiron and Annabeth approaching him.

He smiled at Annabeth and tried to kiss her but she pulled away and looked him up and down, "That is what you are wearing?" she asked.

Percy looked at his outfit. He was wearing a green and white striped polo shirt, khaki shorts and his nice tennis shoes. "This is the nicest thing I brought with me," Percy admitted. "I don't normally need nice clothes when I come to camp." He felt the need to defend himself, "I combed my hair."

Annabeth nodded, "I could tell, "She told him patting his head. The she kissed his cheek, "I am sorry. You look as handsome as ever. Ignore me, I am nervous."

Percy looked at Annabeth. She was wearing a pink sundress, a white sweater and these sandals that looked like they were made of wood or cork (he was sure they weren't but they looked like the material used for basket weaving). Her curly was blond hair was pulled back away from her face in a half up and half down style. She was wearing just the tiniest bit of makeup. Annabeth wasn't really a makeup kind of girl which made Percy happy. He hated girls who caked their faces with makeup. Annabeth didn't need makeup; she was perfect as is…

Just as they were going to get in the car they saw Grover coming over the hill,"Hey!" he called. 'Where are you guys headed?"

Percy hesitated, "Just a thing…"he replied.

"A thing?" Grover asked. "What does that even mean?"

"We have an appointment," Percy replied. 'We will be back soon."

"Ok," Grover replied but Percy could tell his friend was not satisfied with that answer. "Talk to you later?"

Percy nodded and then he and Annabeth climbed into the dark SUV. Argus smiled reassuringly at them as they drove away from Camp Half Blood. Percy felt like he was going to his death.

They rode in silence all the way to the city. Percy's stomach was in knots. When he saw the Empire State Building he felt as if he would throw up. But he didn't want Annabeth seeing him upset so he tried to put a smile on his face. "Let's do this," he announced as they approached the entrance to the Empire State Building. He took Annabeth's hand and they approached the security desk. The guard didn't even look up from his magazine. Percy cleared his throat and said," Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to see Zeus."

The guard looked at them and nodded. He handed them a card, "I am sure you know the deal?"

Percy nodded and he Annabeth got into the elevator and went to the 600th floor. They opened the door and Percy was shocked at how wonderful Olympus looked. It was nearly destroyed by the Titan Lord Kronos and Annabeth had been given the task of redesigning Olympus. She wasn't quite done but it looked spectacular.

"I think it looks better than before," Percy told her. Annabeth smiled but she didn't respond. Percy wasn't surprised to find the 12 Olympian gods waiting for them in the Throne room. He caught his father's smile before he and Annabeth kneeled in front of Zeus.

"Lord Zeus," they both mumbled.

"Rise Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Zeus said.

They stood up and waited.

"Dionysus tells us you have a request to put before us?" Zeus announced.

Percy nodded, "We do my Lord," Percy replied. He looked at Athena looking regal and somewhat cold in her throne. She looked so much like Annabeth… without the warmth. "I have asked Annabeth to marry me and as I understand we need to permission of our godly parents." He looked at Poseidon. "That is why we are here."

Poseidon considered Percy for a long moment. Percy could see a smile forming at the edges of his mouth and then he said, "You of course have mine," he replied. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Some of the other gods mumbled their own congratulations and best wishes.

"Congratulations may be a bit premature," Athena interrupted and everyone looked at her.

"Mother?" Annabeth started but Athena held up a hand to stop her.

"Silence my child," she said quietly. Athena considered Percy for a long and torturous moment-looking him up and down. "I am inclined to say no."

Percy was not surprised but he was disappointed. He looked over at Annabeth. Her face was so sad but she didn't cry. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. He felt like crying a little himself. "Is that your answer, my lady?" Percy finally asked.

Athena sighed deeply and then she said, "No, that is not my answer."

Percy felt a small spark of excitement ignite inside of him," Then we have your permission?" he asked.

Athena shook her head, "I didn't say that either." She replied with a smile.

"I don't understand," Percy admitted.

"Did Chiron explain to you my rights?" Athena replied.

Percy shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak. He wasn't sure where she was going with this and he didn't like it.

"I have a right to send you on a quest. If you succeed in the quest then you will have earned my daughters hand and I prefer that. Why give you something? You must earn it. You must prove to me you deserve it?" Athena explained.

Percy felt his heart sink to the floor, "What kind of a quest?" he replied. He didn't want the gods to see how disappointed or afraid he was at this turn of events.

Athena was quiet. She looked pensive when she finally spoke she said," Many, many years ago Hera," she inclined her head to Zeus's wife, "Aphrodite," she nodded to goddess of love, "and I participated in contest. We asked a young mortal named Paris to judge whom was the fairest." She glared at Aphrodite, "Someone cheated and they won."

Aphrodite returned the glare, "I didn't cheat." She insisted. "You are just jealous."

Athena sighed, "You are a cheater and everyone knows it." She said. Then she looked back at Percy,  
"Aphrodite and I have been arguing over the prize for a very long time. She finally agreed on a compromise. She has hidden the golden apple of discord and if I can find it then I can have it."

"Why would you want an apple of discord? That doesn't sound good?" Percy asked not realizing how insolent he sounded.

No one else seemed to notice or care that he spoke out of turn instead Poseidon made a face, "That what we have asked a million times. Eris even offered to give all three of them apples to end this…after Eris started all of this…"

"It's not the apple it is the principal," Athena said glaring at Poseidon.

Percy was remembering a story about Eris and an apple…"I remember this story," Percy exclaimed. "Eris, the goddess of discord, was mad because she wasn't invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis and she threw a golden apple into the party. The apple had the words to the fairest inscribed on it. Aphrodite, Athena and Hera all thought they deserved it so Paris of Troy was asked to judge who was the fairest, "Percy left out the part where all three goddesses tried to bribe Paris, "Aphrodite offered him the hand of the most beautiful woman in the world and he accepted and named her the fairest."

"It was not cheating, it was incentive," Aphrodite insisted. She sneered, "Was it ever really a contest. He only hesitated because he didn't want to hurt their feelings." She motioned to Hera and Athena.

"She forgot to tell Paris that most beautiful woman she offered him was already married," Athena snapped.

"That is what started the Trojan War," Percy finished.

"It was a very long time ago and it ended all right, didn't it?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Alright?" Athena demanded. "You can't possibly…"

"Enough," Zeus bellowed.

Percy was shocked. The gods and goddesses almost always argued but Athena was almost never among those that argued. She was always wise and rational. This time she sounded like an actual woman.

"I think it is cheating to send him on this quest," Aphrodite sniffed. "I told you that you could have the apple if you found it not your daughter's boyfriend."

Athena did not look at her as she spoke, "I have the right to send him on a quest of my choosing." She replied. Athena looked at Percy, "Do you accept the quest?"

Percy didn't have to think twice and he said, "Of course." Then Percy thought of something, "I have your word?" he asked, "If I succeed at this quest, you will give permission for Annabeth and I to get married."

Athena didn't respond quickly but when she did respond she said, "I swear on the River Styx, Perseus Jackson. Is that what you want to hear? "She asked. Thunder sounded somewhere behind them.

Percy nodded, "Yes," he answered. "Do you know where I should start?"

"If I knew where the apple was I would have went to retrieve it or sent one of my own children," Athena explained. Athena begrudgingly looked at Aphrodite," It was hidden well."

"You can't send him out to search the whole world for a little apple," Poseidon said. "That is not fair."

Athena wasn't ruffled by his tone, "He already agreed to the quest," she said evenly. "He will visit the Oracle of Delphi before he leaves I am sure she can give him a starting point."

"Rachel is more than up to the task, I am so proud of that girl," Apollo grinned.

Percy nodded but he wasn't sure. Rachel kept telling him she wasn't a phone psychic and she couldn't do the future reading on demand. "How long do I have?" Percy directed the question to Athena.

She seemed to be thinking and then she spoke, "Seven days from today?" she suggested.

"Seven days from tomorrow," Poseidon argued, "He will have to get his affairs in order, pack, and speak to the Oracle…"

"Fine," Athena relented. She stared at Percy her expression unreadable. "I am not setting this task for you to fail. I am not hoping you will fail."

"You're hoping I will succeed?" Percy scoffed.

"I am testing you," Athena admitted. "You may take two companions as usual for a quest but my daughter may not be one of them."

"Ok," Percy replied. "I will be back in 7 days or less…with your apple."

"We shall see Perseus," Athena said with a smile.

Percy and Annabeth bowed and Zeus dismissed them. They scurried from the throne room and to the elevator. They walked out of the building with barely a wave to the security guard.

Once they were out of the Empire state building Annabeth finally spoke, "I am sorry," she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Sorry?" Percy replied. "Why? It went better than I thought it would."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. She eased up on her toes looking for Argus.

Percy chuckled, "I was sure she would tell me no and maybe even obliterate me for daring to ask for the hand of her favorite daughter."

"It's not fair," Annabeth said softly. "I should have to go on a quest too."

"My dad could have asked you to. He didn't. That's ok." Percy replied.

"I should have to go with you on this quest. It's not fair. I am so mad at my mom!" Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't want you on this quest," Percy told her. He saw the look on her face, "I didn't mean it like that, Annabeth. I just mean that you going on this particular quest would be like you paying for your own engagement ring. This should be my things, I will be fine."

"I am glad you are confident," Annabeth sighed. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"It could have been much worse," Percy agreed. He slipped an arm around Annabeth, "Have faith in me? Ok? I can do this."

"I know you can," Annabeth nodded. She put her head on Percy's shoulder, "I just wish we could be a normal couple. I wish I could be planning my wedding right now instead of helping you plan a quest."

"If we were normal we wouldn't be us," Percy reminded her. "Go ahead and plan your wedding, I will get this damned apple."

Annabeth laughed. At that moment Argus drove up and the couple climbed into the SUV and headed back to half blood hill.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long. LOOONNGG weekend. Anyway, I have 2 chapters already written but I hate what I have written for chapter 4 so I need an extensive rewrite. Look for it tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thus it begins

Title: The Quest for Love

Pairing: Annabeth and Percy

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are ready to take a step forward and embrace their destinies but will they be allowed to do so?

AN: This isn't really taking The Heroes of Olympus series into account, why? I haven't read Mark of Athena yet. It should be more less compliant I suppose, at least through MOA. Please no one point out inconsistencies with Heroes of Olympus, please? Thanks. Oh, and Annabeth is feeling a little out of character to me. I will try and correct that. I am not sure if there is ever a reference in the Percy Jackson books to half bloods marrying. I am also not sure if there is a reference in actual mythology to such an occurrence but if there is and mine doesn't track then I am sorry. Last but not least I do not have a beat and my spelling and grammar are...well...not great, so I apologize ahead of time if it is difficult to read. Thanks. Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 4: Thus it begins…

When they got back to camp Percy went straight to Chiron and told him about the meeting. Chiron, like Percy, was pleasantly surprised."This quest doesn't sound as difficult as some quests you have participated in," Chiron reminded them.

"I agree," Percy shrugged. "I am not too worried about it."

Annabeth crossed her arms and groaned, "What because this quest doesn't determine the fate of the world it's no big deal? This is the fate of our relationship!"

Percy laughed, "I know but I am not worried. All I have to do is find an apple that Aphrodite hid. I don't see this being a do or die kind of quest. I have saved the world. I am not worried."

"You have time to speak to Rachel before dinner," Chiron suggested. "Why don't you go and do that Percy?"

Percy nodded, "Sounds good."

Percy said goodbye to Annabeth and Chiron and went to find Rachel. She was in the little cave that Apollo designed for her. It was much nicer inside than outside. She was lying on her bed reading a book. "Rach!" Percy called as he looked inside.

Rachel glared at him but motioned him inside, "Just because I don't have an actual door doesn't mean I don't deserve privacy," Rachel informed him.

"Sorry," Percy said. "Can I sit?" he pointed to a purple bean bag chair next to the bed.

Rachel nodded, "Go ahead," she urged him. Once Percy was seated uncomfortably on the beanbag chair Rachel asked, "How can I help you?"

"Maybe I just came to visit on old friend?" Percy replied.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Did you?" she countered.

Percy shook his head, "No, not so much. Not this time."

Rachel chuckled, "Thought so." She put her chin in her hands; her red hair fell forward into her face, "What's up?"

Percy told her the whole story. Proposing to Annabeth, his meeting in Olympus and his quest. Rachel didn't seem shocked about Percy proposing to Annabeth. Percy felt a little weird talking to Rachel about this. She might be the Oracle of Delphi now but once upon a time she and Percy kind of dated. But that was a lifetime ago and honestly she didn't seem bothered by Percy and Annabeth taking the dive. Rachel opened her mouth to say something and then the air got cool. Rachel stiffened up, her eyes turned green and she her voice changed,

"_The quest for love now begins_

_And we all know true love always wins_

_But be aware of who might take advantage of your distraction_

_A son of the sea god is a mighty attraction_

_Travel to the ancient land to find your loot_

_That is where the love goddess hid her ill gotten fruit."_

Rachel collapsed on her bed. Percy rushed forward and leaned over her, "Rachel?" Percy asked worry in his voice.

Her eyes opened and she moaned."I hate that," she hissed. "Oh, my head." Rachel looked at Percy as though surprised to see him. "Did I say something? A prophecy?"

Percy nodded, "Can I get you something." He asked, still worried about her.

Rachel nodded to a tiny refrigerator, "Bottle water?" she asked.

Percy grabbed it for her. She took a few sips and a few deep breaths. "Was it about you and Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

Percy nodded, "I believe so," he laughed and repeated the prophecy for her.

Rachel squinted, "The ancient land?" she asked. "Greece?"

"I think so," Percy agreed. "I am not sure where though. Greece is big." He felt a little letdown. Not by Rachel, she couldn't help it. He thought he would have his location narrowed down.

"Go tell Annabeth," Rachel suggested. "Maybe she can give you some help? We do call her wise girl, after all."

"Am I allowed to ask her?" Percy wondered.

Rachel shrugged," I have no idea. But you need to do something." Rachel sighed, "I hate to be rude but I need to rest. Can I talk to you later?"

"Absolutely," Percy said. He stood and looked down at his friend with a smile, "Thanks Rach." He said.

"Anytime," Rachel said. "It is my job after all."

* * *

Percy left her to sleep and went to find Annabeth. Maybe she could help. All Athena said was Annabeth couldn't come with him not that she couldn't give advice.

"One more time?" Annabeth asked. She was sitting on the floor near her bed in the Athena cabin. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was squinting at a map of Ancient Greece.

Percy, leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. He repeated the prophecy for what seemed like the 20th time. He was grateful to Annabeth for her help but this was getting redundant.

Annabeth exhaled and shook her head, "I…I am …" She groaned. "We need come up with something. You leave tomorrow. "

"There is a problem," Percy pointed out, "I have 7 days to find this thing and I have to go to Greece. I can't fly in a plane. I can't fly Blackjack all the way to Greece. How am I going to get there?"

Annabeth made a face and dropped back onto the floor. Percy caught sight of something on the floor under her maps. It looked like a glossy magazine and the last letter of the title was an E…maybe Bride. He had to stop himself from smiling. She didn't strike his as the Modern Bride magazine kind of girl. They heard a coughing behind them. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother was looking at them. Percy knew what he was thinking, Percy wasn't supposed to be in the Athena cabin especially alone with Annabeth.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth barked. "Come here. I need another set of ears and eyes."

Malcolm walked over and kneeled down next to Annabeth. She explained the quest. He looked over at Percy and then back at Annabeth, "You guys are engaged?" he asked.

"Not technically, not yet…that is the point. Percy has to succeed. I will be very hard to live with if he dies or fails…got it? So, I need help." Annabeth snapped.

Malcolm shrugged, "What did the prophecy say?"

Percy covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Please cooperate?" Annabeth replied not looking at Percy.

Percy uncovered his face and repeated the prophecy.

Malcolm scrunched up his face almost the same way Annabeth did when she was thinking. He exhaled, "I don't know."

Percy was about to scream but then there was a break through.

"What is the item you are looking for?" Malcolm asked.

"Apple of Discord," Annabeth replied.

Malcolm shrugged, "Maybe the answer isn't really in the prophecy." Malcolm explained. "The prophecy gave us part of the answer…Ancient Land…maybe the rest of the answer will is in the quest itself."

"Yes!" Annabeth exclaimed slapping her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Percy said shaking his head, "I have to ask you two something…what are you talking about?'

"Sometimes you can't expect other so even the gods to give you answers sometimes you have to dissect the quest itself." Annabeth exclaimed. "Apple of Discord…Judgment of Paris…" Then Annabeth inhaled sharply, "Mount Ida?"

Malcolm nodded, "Possible." He agreed.

"Mount Ida?" Percy asked. "Crete?"

"Or Turkey, there are two mountains referred to by the name Mount Ida. The one associated with Paris is located in what is now known as Turkey," Malcolm explained and pointed to the map.

"I still don't see how I can get there, get the apple and be back in 7 days." Percy sighed. "I can't fly on a plane. That would be suicide."

"I may be able to help you with that," Malcolm said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: I am real really not thrilled with this chapter. I have written and rewritten and ahhhhh! My brain hurts. I am not happy with the prophecy and everything. I have another chapter written. It may take a week for me to get it right. Sorry this is so slow moving.**


End file.
